polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Egyptball
Ancient Egyptball |nativename =Kemet |image =Facebook_AncientEgyptball_190714.png |imagewidth = |caption = |reality = |government = Absolute Monarchy |capital =Thebesball, Memphisball (Egypt) |affiliation =Independent, then Kushball, then Assyriaball, then independent, then Achaemenidball, finaly Macedonball |personality = |language = Ancient Egyptian (until 600 BCE) Demotic (after 600 BCE) (evolved from Ancient Egyptian) |religion = Kemetismball |friends =Sumerball, Phoeniciaball, Ancient Greeceball, Alienballs |enemies =Hittiteball, Hyksosball, Achaemenidball, Kushball (sometimes) |likes =Papyrus, pyramids, mummies, ankhs, cats |hates =Invaders, chaos, Judaismcube |founded =3200 BC |ended =305 BC |onlypredecessor = |successor =Ptolemaic Egyptball, Coptball |intospace =He is from the space "and have a alien friends" INFORMATION IS RESTRICTED BY THE US GOVERNMENT |status =Dead and mummified, but descendants live on |notes = |predecessor = Upper Egyptball, Lower Egyptball|bork = Mummy Mummy|onlysuccessor = |nexticon = }} Ancient Egyptball, or Kemetball was one of the oldest civilizations. He can into building pyramids and was of lead by stronk Pharaoh. He was then anschlussed by Achaemenidball, SPQRball, Sassanidball and then became an Arabball. He had two rebellious sons, Coptball and Egyptball. On the subreddit it is portrayed with 7ball or Egyptball. They also REALLY like cats. History Ancient Egyptball was born from a 4ball and 2ball in 3118 BC. He originally formed when Upper Egyptball and Lower Egyptball did a fusion dance and their crown joined together. He's famous for his pyramids, his antisemitism and his good relationship with Alienballs. His reign had many high and low points over his thousands of years of existence. It can into a lot of dynasties: * Protodynastic 3200-3050 BC * First Dynasty c. 3050–2890 BC * Second Dynasty 2890–2686 BC * Third Dynasty 2686–2613 BC * Fourth Dynasty 2613–2498 BC * Fifth Dynasty 2498–2345 BC * Sixth Dynasty 2345–2181 BC * Seventh and Eighth Dynasties 2181–2160 BC * Ninth Dynasty 2160–2130 BC * Tenth Dynasty 2130–2040 BC * Early Eleventh Dynasty 2134–2061 BC * Late Eleventh Dynasty 2061–1991 BC * Twelfth Dynasty 1991–1803 BC * Thirteenth Dynasty 1803–1649 BC * Fourteenth Dynasty 1705–1690 BC * Fifteenth Dynasty 1674–1535 BC * Sixteenth Dynasty 1660–1600 BC * Abydos Dynasty 1650–1600 BC * Seventeenth Dynasty 1580–1549 BC * Eighteenth Dynasty 1549–1292 BC * Nineteenth Dynasty 1292–1189 BC * Twentieth Dynasty 1189–1077 BC * Twenty-first Dynasty 1069–945 BC * Twenty-second Dynasty 945–720 BC * Twenty-third Dynasty 837–728 BC * Twenty-fourth Dynasty 732–720 BC * Twenty-fifth Dynasty 732–653 BC * Twenty-sixth Dynasty 672–525 BC * Twenty-seventh Dynasty 525–404 BC * Twenty-eighth Dynasty 404–398 BC * Twenty-ninth Dynasty 398–380 BC * Thirtieth Dynasty 380–343 BC * Thirty-first Dynasty 343–332 BC * Argead Dynasty 332–305 BC * Ptolemaic Kingdom 305 BC–30 AD After this, he was anschlussed by SPQRball. Today his clay is mostly part of Egyptball. How to draw Draw Ancient Egyptball is very simple. # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a blue horus eye # Draw eyes and you've finished If you like, you can add some pharaonic hats. Some use an ankh instead of the eye of Horus, but it is up to the artist. Relationships *Ancient Nubiaball - Dark-skinned ones to the south who want to be like us, building sub-par pyramids. Jnk (I) must take his clay in the name of the almighty Pharaoh! * Ancient Greeceball - Jnk (I) taught him most of what he knows about science and mathematics, and then he turned around and acted like he came up with it himself. * Hittiteball - My archenemy of the north. * Hyksosball - Evil Set-worshiper from a foreign land, who anschlussed me from a lot of time. * Achaemenidball - Anschlussed me from 525–332 BC * SPQRball/Byzantineball - Anschlussed me from 30 BC–641 AD. Coptball was born during his time, and Kemetismball was banished. Because of him, My child forgot how to read Hieroglyph alphabet. REMOVE ANTONY!!! * Alienballs - Helped me with pyramids INFORMATION RESTRICTED BY THE US GOVERNMENT * Sassanidball - Anschlussed me from 621–629. * Kemetismball - My religion. * Atenismball - Created during a psychotic nervous breakdown Jnk had, where Jnk briefly became the first monotheist. * Coptball - My child, who is of Christian. Though Jnk still mad about my library being burned. * Rashidunball - This caliphate rescue My clay and people from retarded Byzantine. After he entered my clay, that shit-arse Byzantine never enter My clay anymore. Btw, I more respect Muslims instead of Christian. * Egyptball - My child, who is now Muslim. * Judaismcube - My former slaves. They still are. Couldn't cross the damn sea... * Japanball - Far Asian brother. He love cats very much. Pharaoh Thutmose 3 and Emperor Meiji can into world conqueror. * Islamball - He love Mau (cats) very much! My child Egypt's religion now. Btw, thanks for rescue my clay from Roman Empire and supporting my child against that damn Jews after the death of that traitor prince (Moses). But, STOP SAYING THAT MOSES IS A HERO!!! IT MEANS YUO DISLIKE ME!!! Plz forget about Moses and Ramses the 2nd so we can into friend. Gallery 10511180 254668691388626 1863253776536637950 n.png Yehuda.png aLlJirq.png WB5PJAU.png Videos Links *Facebook page }} zh:古埃及球 Category:Ancient Countryball Category:Africa Category:Egyptball Category:Sudanball Category:Palestineball Category:Israelcube Category:Lebanonball Category:Syriaball Category:Jordanball Category:Libyaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Desert Category:Latin Removers Category:Empire Category:Nubian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Egyptian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Jew Removers Category:Conspiracy Category:Theocracy Category:Monarchy Category:Qur'an Category:North Africa